Watching a movie
by phantomhive ninja
Summary: Karkat is watching a romcom and gamzee and tavros fool around on the couch behind him. Nuff said. GamTav Pbj


"Open the damn door Gamzee!" Gamzee chuckled and yelled back "it's open motherfucker!" He didn't want to stop cuddling with his potential matesprite for any reason so he made sure to keep the door unlocked.

Karkat opened the door and walked inside making a face when he saw Gamzee sitting on the couch with Tavros on his lap. "Jeez you fuckasses can't keep your hands to yourselves" Gamzee giggled when Tavros blushed and looked away. "It's alright tavbro, not a bad thing." Gamzee's hand disappeared and Tav's blush darkened telling Karkat that it was probably not in an appropriate place.

He rolled his eyes and put in a romcom sitting on the floor in front of the couch, not wanting to sit next to them just in case they decided to start making out. He sighed and pushed play smiling as the movie started. Gamzee smiled and rolled his eyes. He knew how much Karkat loved his romcoms. Tavros moved so that he was lying with his head in Gamzee's lap, absentmindedly tracing the circles on the highbloods pants with his finger. He never really liked romcoms and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it with Gamzee soothingly playing with his hair. He was content like that until he felt Gamzee's hand move to his horns. The highblood smirked slightly, knowing how sensitive trolls horn can be. Tavros looked up at him nervously; Gamzee held in a giggle at how cute he was and moved his hand to the base of the horn where it was most sensitive. Tav had to bite his lip to stay quiet, he summoned every ounce of courage he had and quietly sat up in the tallers lap again. Gamzee seized the opportunity and leaned in, brushing their lips together in a kiss. Tavros kissed him back trying hard not to let his nervousness show, after all this was his potential matesprite and he didn't want to scare him off. Gamzee captured his lips in another kiss then moved so that his lips brushed the smallers ear, whispering "I'm so motherfucking red for you tavbro." Tavros shivered at feeling of Gamzee's hot breath on his ear and kissed him to say he returned the feelings, not quite trusting his voice. The last thing they wanted was for Karkat to hear and spoil the moment.

Gamzee smiled into the kiss and placed a hand on the back of his head to tell him he didn't want him to pull away, Tav continued to kiss him nervously and gasped slightly when he felt Gamzee's tongue on his lip, giving him entrance. The taller wasted no time and his tongue explored every inch of Tavros mouth. Tavros was blushing dark brown and his hands felt so awkward with nothing to do so he wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, too nervous to do anything else with them. He felt the tallers tongue brush against his own trying to coax it into playing. Tavros nervously started to move his tongue with Gamzee's, feeling his own bone bulge start to unsheathe. He got a panicked feeling, knowing Gamzee would be able to feel it if he got any more "excited" but couldn't make himself pull out of the embrace. He was enjoying it too much. Gamzee broke the kiss and pressed his lips to the others neck, leaving a hickey. He had to hold back a giggle when he saw the cutie biting his lip. He slipped his hand up Tav's shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. His fingers kept searching until they found a nipple, he circled his thumb around it before pinching it making Tavros let out a soft squeak.

They froze and glanced over at Karkat who was completely absorbed in the movie. They let out a sigh of relief and looked back at each other. Gamzee pulled the smaller troll closer trying to encourage him to make a mark. Tavros looked away nervously and slowly leaning in, pressing his lips to the highbloods neck. He gently nipped at the skin. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and bit down, marking Gamzee as his own. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Gamzee was his and no one else's. Tav looked up at the troll he just marked and shivered at the mischievous look he had. All his blood went south when he felt something in Gamzee's pants press up against him. Gamzee's blush showed through his clown makeup and he leaned forward, putting his lips next to Tavros' ear again. "Sorry tavbro, you're just so motherfucking sexy~" he whispered as quietly as he could. He let go of Tav so that the other could move away if he was uncomfortable but Tavros didn't budge. He only leaned in and kissed him again, looking even cuter with a little of Gamzee's makeup smeared on his face, pushing the high blood to his limit. He laid Tavros down on the couch then climbed on top of him; he pushed Tav's shirt up and immediately got to work marking the newly exposed skin. He kissed down the low bloods chest until he got to his waistline and felt a bit of pride at the squirming tent he had caused. He moved back up to kiss Tavros' lips again, slipping his hand in his pants and pulling out his tentibulge, making him gasp. Tavros pouted, not thinking that was fair. He reached a hand in Gamzee's pants pulling out his so it was fair again. The purple blood smiled at the brown bloods sudden confidence and let their bulges tangle together. Karkat felt his stomach growl and he paused the movie, wanting food "hey gam-" his eyes went wide when he saw them. "WHAT THE FUCK?! I WAS 3 FUCKING FEET AWAY FROM YOU! COULDN'T YOU HAVE FUCKING WAITED?!" He left, slamming the door behind him leaving a very embarrassed Tavros and an amused Gamzee. "Hehehe sorry motherfucker!" He looked back down at Tavros with eyes full of lust "now that that motherfuckers gone" he smirked "we can get back to the miracles~"

**(So what did you guys think? Leave reviews~)**


End file.
